Madoka Orimura
Madoka Orimura (メートル, Orimura Madoka), often referred to a M', is one of the main antagonists of the light novel. She is the pilot of Silent Zephyrs and an agent of the underground organization, Phantom Task. Initially unseen by others, she later reveals herself to Ichika Orimura at the end of Volume 6, revealing her true name to be '''Madoka Orimura '(織斑 円, Orimura Madoka). '''Appearance In the Light Novel, she is described to have almost the same face and body features as Chifuyu Orimura in her high school days. Comapared to Chifuyu and to Ichika, Madoka appears to have a petite body and has the same hairstyle as her older sister. 'Personality' Her personality is almost the exact opposite of Chifuyu's. So far in the Light Novel series, she only has one goal and that is to kill Chifuyu Orimura. She complains about how weak the guards are compared to her in the first episode of the second season. 'Relationships' Ichika Orimura - She revealed her name to him at the end of Volume 6 with the intention of killing him. By having the same surname Orimura, Ichika assumed she is a younger sister. This is confirmed at Volume 7 when he asked Chifuyu regarding family only to be denied from discussing the topic. Chifuyu Orimura - Madoka seems to hate Chifuyu as she was overjoyed with delight with the thought of scarring her own face, which resembled Chifuyu's. Their relationship is unclear, though Madoka is shown to be put off by Squall's consideration to finish off Chifuyu herself, saying "someone like you would never be a match for onee-san!". 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' She pilots the Silent Zephyrs, which was based off of Cecilia Alcott's Blue Tears and was stolen from England. It appears to be more advanced than its successor IS. 'History' Nothing is known yet about Madoka's history. It is unknown if she was separated from her siblings due to Ichika having no knowledge about her and Chifuyu showing some knowledge about her. 'Plot' M was the one who raised the plan in Phantom Task to steal Byakushiki during IS Academy's anniversary. She was also responsible for a device called the 'Remover', that almost caused Ichika to lose his IS when he was fighting Autumn during the IS Academy school anniversary. However, the latter failed to do so for Byakushiki soon created a resistance to the effects of 'Remover' once separated from its pilot and returned to Ichika's wrist when he called for it.LN - Volume 5 (this is not shown in the anime) Later, M invades a USA secret IS base to steal Silver Gospel only to be intercepted by Natasha Fairs and then later by the US National IS Representative Iris Calling. She defeats Natasha Fairs but was then ordered to retreat by Squall Meusel while she was fighting Iris. She succeeded in getting away but with considerable losses as she sacrificed some parts of Silent Zephyrs in order to stall her opponent.LN - Volume 6 They finally met and fought as enemies during the school's Cannonball Fast in Volume 6 without Ichika knowing her identity at all (she was wearing a helmet that covered her upper face). She finally revealed her face and introduced her name as Madoka Orimura to him in the epilogue of Volume 6. While facing a stunned Ichika she pulled out a handgun and shoots to kill him, but the bullet was stopped by Laura, who happens to be following Ichika from a distance and manages to intercept the bullet with the Schwarzer Regen's AIC. Madoka appears again in Volume 7 where her methods are questioned by Squall Meusel. She claims to have no interest in Ichika and that her real target is Chifuyu. After Squall left, she brought a knife to her cheek and was delighted at the idea of scarring the same face as Chifuyu, intending to kill her older sister. She appears in the second season's opening and in a scene of the first episode tring to steal an IS from a base. She is seen talking over a phone to an unnamed member of Phantom Task (Though it's most likely Squall). 'Quotes' *''Ichika: "Chi-Chifuyu-nee...?" Madoka: "No. I am you, Orimura Ichika."' '''Ichika: "Wh-what...?" Madoka: "Sorry to trouble you earlier..."' Ichika: "!? You, could you be Zephyr's - " Madoka: "That's right. 'And my name is -' " Madoka: "Orimura Madoka."'' Madoka: "'In order for me to be myself....I'll take your life."'' ''Bang! ''- Madoka to Ichika LN - Volume 6 *''Squall: "Hey, M'''. Whether you're Orimura Madoka or not, I don't really care, but please maintain your identity as '''M while being a member of Phantom Task." Madoka: "...I intend to do so until I settle the score." Squall: "Settle the score...with Orimura Ichika?" Madoka: "Humph...he's not a threat at all. I can kill him whenever I want to." Squall: "So that means, with Orimura Chifuyu...right? - Orimura Chifuyu, is it? She doesn't have an IS, so I don't think she's much of a threat." Madoka: "Don't you ever humiliate her...Someone like you will never be a match for nee-san..." Squall: "Okay okay, I got it. So M''', don't throw the knife. You'll damage the wallpaper." Madoka: "Humph..." Squall: "I'll go sleep for a while. Ah, '''M? There's still some time until the next mission, so please control yourself a bit." Madoka: "Got it." Squall: "I like honest kids. Bye then, M'." ''- Squall Meusel to Madoka LN - Volume 7 'Trivia *Madoka's name, 円, in kanji means "circle". *When she is about to finish off Cecilia Alcott in the Cannonball Fast, Madoka says "...You're already dead."LN - Vol. 6 p. 128 This quote is commonly attributed to Kenshiro of the Hokuto no Ken series. *Her nickname, "M", can refer to the word murder. Also commonly refers to a Masochist in Japanese Pop Culture, so it is, most likely, simply her initial. 'References' Category:IS User